


Zeno and the Puppy

by Queen_of_Moons67



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, That's it, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Zeno plays with a puppy, that's the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Moons67/pseuds/Queen_of_Moons67
Summary: Zeno plays with a puppy.





	Zeno and the Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own "Akatsuki no Yona," and I hope you all enjoy!

Zeno hummed to himself as he walked through the underbrush. The Miss was training with the Mister and the Lad had recruited the other dragons into a shopping trip in the nearby town. Zeno had been supposed to go as well, but he’d managed to slip away. The consequence now being that Zeno was… well… bored. And he didn’t really know what to _do_ about it.

It’s not like Zeno hadn’t been bored before; his time wandering had afforded plenty of time for that. But since joining the Happy Hungry Bunch, his time alone had decreased to almost zero. In other words, he was out of practice at being bored. Zeno beamed and spun in a circle. Put like that, boredom wasn’t too bad. And—

“Grrrr,” someone growled.

Zeno stopped and looked around, and then down at his robes in fascination as they continued to moved around him.

“Grrrr.”

“Now who are you?” Zeno mused, plopping to the ground, bending his knees, and crossing his ankles. His robes fluttered, but fell awkwardly on a bedroll-sized lump.

Something yipped, and then a gray and white blur escaped his robes, holding them in its teeth and rapidly shaking its head from side to side.

Zeno laughed and leaned forward. “Careful, careful!” he chastised, taking hold of his robes near the wolf pup’s mouth. “The Lad’ll kill me if I ruin another set of clothes, even for a puppy like you!”

The pup gazed up at him with wide yellow eyes, but while its jaw loosened, it tightened again in the next second as it mouthed at Zeno’s robes.

Zeno sighed, and then slowly grinned. “You know… I don’t have to rejoin the others for awhile.”

The pup blinked.

“As long as we’re careful with my clothes…”

Zeno wiggled his fingers, and the pup yipped as it finally released him in favor of diving for his hand. Leaping to his feet to dodge the attack, Zeno bounded a step away, then another, and kept on going as the pup raced after him.

“Can you catch me?!” Zeno cried.

The pup yipped back, tail wagging hard enough it nearly tripped over its own overgrown paws.

Zeno laughed and, grabbing for the first thing he saw, threw a handful of leaves in the air. They fell around them, wonderful green targets fit for pouncing on and batting about. Soon enough, though, the pup snatched one out of the air and, not looking where it was going, crashed straight into Zeno.

The two of them fell back and hit the ground hard, knocking the breath out of them. Simultaneously, they decided it was better to lay there than try and get up.

“Good… time… pup?” Zeno panted, staring up at the leaf coverage above them.

“Grrrr,” the pup growled. This time, though, the growling stopped quickly and a wet, slimy tongue jolted Zeno out of his reverie.

“Eeeeww!” he groaned. Sitting up, he forced the pup down into his lap and glared at it—or tried to, because Zeno knew he’d never looked terrifying, let alone while holding back laughter. “What was that for? Were you trying to give me kisses?”

The pup growled once, then latched onto Zeno’s sleeve.

“You were totally giving me kisses, thank you!” Zeno beamed. “I appreciate the sentiment, though I could do without the slobber.”

“Grrrr.”

“Yes! Dinner time, you’re right!”

The pup cocked its head to one side, eyes wide and ears twisted just so.

“Well…” Zeno tilted his own head in thought. “The Lad probably won’t mind _that_ much.” He stood up and took a few steps, then glanced down to make sure the pup was following him. The motion brought him eye to thread with his robes, and Zeno coughed. “Well… maybe you’ll cheer him up.”

And with that hope in mind, Zeno trotted home, wolf pup at his heels and muddy, torn robe flapping around his ankles.

* * *

Spoiler: the Lad did, in fact, mind.


End file.
